Avengers Vol 1 118
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = John Romita | CoverArtist2 = Gaspar Saladino | Quotation = Nick Fury ain't watchin' the end o' the world in bed, mister! Sick or well, I'm a fighter! | Speaker = Nick Fury | StoryTitle1 = The Avengers vs. The Defenders, Chapter 11: To the Death! | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Bob Brown | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Inker1_2 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = George Roussos | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** ** * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = 'Continuing from ...' The combined might of the Avengers and the Defenders were unable to prevent Dormammu from collecting all the fragments of the Evil Eye in an attempt to merge the Earth with the Dark Dimension, now they must fight through hordes of demons as the two realms begin to merge. They are joined by Nick Fury and the agents of SHIELD; until members of SHIELD themselves begin to be changed into demons. The heroes press onward in hopes of stopping Dormammu from finalizing the transition. Deep in the Dark Dimension, Dormammu unleashed the full fury of the reassembled Evil Eye, and when Loki asks Dormammu to restore his vision, the god of mischief is betrayed and imprisoned by Dormammu. The Watcher appears then appears, but informs Dormammu that he has only come to view the events and not get involved. Meanwhile, the Avenges and Defenders have to fight through an army of Mindless Ones as they progress deeper into the Dark Dimension. While in Earth's dimension its many protectors and menaces band together to fight off the invasion from the Dark Dimension. The Avengers and Defenders manage to finally reach Dormammu, but their attacks are easily repelled by the power of the Evil Eye. However, while Dormammu is distracted by the heroes, Loki uses it as an opportunity to strike at Dormammu from behind. While the two struggle, the Scarlet Witch is able to strike Dormammu with a hex bolt, which causes his essence to be sucked into the Evil Eye. The beam from the Evil Eye then trains on Loki restoring his vision and making him go mad. With the battle won, the merging of Earth and the Dark Dimension ceases and everything is restored to normal. The Defenders leave with the Evil Eye in hopes that it may hold the key to freeing their friend the Black Knight while the Avengers are left to deal with the now mad Loki. The Defenders tale concludes in , while the Avengers continued in the next issue. | Notes = * In this issue, Gorgon calls Triton "Karnak". Likely this was not a mistake, as the members of the House of Agon know each other well. Perhaps it was sarcasm, as Triton tried to tell Gorgon when to strike, but only Karnak would truly know the right time to do so. * The Silver Surfer's Surfboard is not shown this issue. However, this is probably an oversight. He carried it to Los Angeles in . * This issue contains a letters page, Avengers Assemble!. Letters are published from Bob Rodi and ''Ralph Macchio. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References